


黑色诱导

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 一开始写的文，不是很熟练，现在补一下链接LOFTER-逍客.com





	黑色诱导

“Steve...你...你干嘛”bucky连忙挡住steve凑过来的吻  
“bucky...”steve慢慢搂住bucky的腰，灼热的目光落在bucky的身上。  
bucky有点惊讶，steve可从来没有这么主动过，他的手越搂越紧，bucky紧贴着他的身体，进到可以感觉到对方的体温，甚至是steve强烈的信息素，alpha的信息素，浓厚的檀香味扑鼻而来。  
steve又尝试着拉进俩人的距离，接近对方的唇深吻下去。bucky还是如此，撇开头，不让steve靠近“steve这里不行”他们正站在饭店大门的左边，来来往往也有不少人，更何况俩人身材高挑，仪表不凡，就算没有当众亲吻也有一定的回头率，现在这样抱在一起，那回头率无疑是百分之百。  
steve也没说话，拉着bucky就往自己的小车子那跑。  
“steve，你要干什么啊，怎么都不说话啊”bucky真的不知道这是怎么回事，一连串的事情都莫名其妙的发生“你到底瞒着我干了什么啊？”bucky还是对早上的事情感到不满。可是steve还是一言不发，目视前方。  
开到了基地，也没下车，一开始bucky也不打算和他说话了，可是最终还是没忍住“steve，你是不是偷偷背着我ziwei了啊！”bucky猜测着，steve平时这么正直，肯定不好意思告诉自己这种事。他看着双手紧握方向盘的steve“那真是这样我就不问了,你...”。话被突如其来的吻打断了，steve强硬的按住他的脑袋，舌尖交错，吻的bucky差点就呼吸不过来了。  
唇瓣分开时，bucky紧促的呼吸着“s...steve你到底要干嘛呀！”他当然知道steve要干嘛，除了干他还能干嘛，但是他实在是想不到可以问些什么。  
steve几乎是把bucky提到后座的，车子本来就小，俩个大男人横坐在后座，紧贴着对方。又是一个深吻，steve的手开始在他的身上游走，轻轻揉捏着bucky的胸前。力道忽大忽小，使得bucky抱着steve的双手一会抱的紧紧的，一会又好似要掉下去一样，只好让steve扶着自己。“steve...en...你今天怎么了”bucky好不容易呼一口气，说话时被steve来回刺激着自己的身体，还会发出暧昧的呻吟声。steve的眼睛里也充斥着红色的血丝，身下的物体也早已肿胀了起来。  
“Mr stark那个车里好像有人诶，我刚刚看见它在动，说不定是车底下进了小猫出不来，诶，不对哦，猫力气哪有这么大?”远处传来了小蜘蛛的声音，显然旁边还带着stark。  
stark望向Peter看着的地方，正是steve的小车“kid，这事儿我们管不了，走吧。”  
嘴上说着不会管，心了其实早就想好怎么让这些老冰棍们不要这么奔放的计划了。  
“为什么啊，Mr stark万一是有什么东西在...”  
“kid你真这么想知道?”  
“嗯”  
“好，你静下来听...”  
Peter照着他说的话安静了下来....  
“去我房间也试试?”stark看着听红了脸颊的小蜘蛛，楼着他的肩说到。原本以为小孩子会害羞的不敢开口，可他还是听见了Peter小声的说了一句“嗯”。  
“steve外面好像有人”bucky明显的听见了Peter的声音，推开了steve的吻。steve没有停下手上的动作，但是显然幅度都变小了，但是还是能听见车后座会穿来一些压制不住的呻吟声。  
等车外的声音走远，steve还想继续肆无忌惮的做下去“steve?你还想再这里做吗，这里会有人的”  
俩人冲进房间，就是一阵爱抚，steve粗鲁的把人扔上了床，bucky才支起一点身子，又被steve按了下去，完全不像平常的steve那样温柔。但bucky还是希望他主动一点，就算粗暴一点也被多大关系了。  
过不多久，两个人就赤裸相待，steve抱着bucky起了身，bucky跪在steve前面，高度刚刚好，steve按住他的头，往下压，bucky也意识到，他要做些什么了，微微睁大了眼睛，真的很奇怪，steve平时不会要求他做任何事的。谁知眼前的人按住他的脑袋，就往下压。steve平时进入都要前戏好久，因为他的尺寸实在是大的惊人，做不好，还进不去。今天就不一样了，按着bucky就是来回几个深喉，bucky连反抗都来不及。吞的十分吃力，脸颊鼓起了又凹陷进去。来来回回数次按压着，bucky双手撑着steve的大腿，后xue慢慢分泌出了许多液体，房间里充斥着俩人的信息素，bucky慢慢的开始迷糊了起来，而steve的身下，终于释放了出来，射在了bucky的嘴里，口腔里嘴角边，但是乳白色的粘液，他呛了几声后还是尽数吞下。从暧昧的空气中清醒了过来的bucky才反应过来，自己的发情期来了。  
alpha的气息使他失去了反抗，自己的身下已经湿的一塌糊涂，steve把他压在身下一个俯冲直接顶了进去，水声越来越大，他一刻不停的开始猛撞bucky的后xue，呻吟声也越来越肆无忌惮的发了出来，充斥着整个房间。  
bucky慢慢迎合着steve，感觉越来越刺激，才反应过来“steve...steve,你没戴套啊，不行的”他拍打着steve的胸膛，推嚷着离开steve。可是steve做的正兴起“没关系，我会让你很舒服的”steve附身到bucky的耳边，呼气道，身下也没有停止撞击，反而更加激烈的冲进xue口。alpha的信息素里带着不可抵抗的香气，bucky慢慢陷入了深处，双腿也紧紧的勾住了steve的腰。  
steve每抽送一次，bucky的腿和xue口就夹紧一点。steve慢慢的也找到了他的敏感点，每次插入，都插到最深处，他一只手撑着自己，另一只在bucky的硬物上来回撸动着，越发坚硬的硬物，终于忍不住的泄了出来，射到了俩人的腹部，可是身下的抽送没有停止，bucky搂住steve的脖子，亲吻着身上人的发间，檀香四溢。硬物快速摩擦着xue内的肉壁。  
爱yei浸湿了床单，随着硬物的进进出出，终于伶俐矜持的释放在了xue内的最深处。  
bucky被完全标记了。  
体液浸湿了头发，粘着脸，挡住了bucky的视线，他的腹部好像被撕裂了一般，硬物并没有抽出，使得所以的液体都流在了深处，液体还是保留着温度的，但对于bucky来说，这些液体，几秒前还像一团火，燃烧着四壁，后几秒又变成了冰刺，刺激着肉穴。  
bucky痛苦的呻吟着，撕心裂肺的呻吟，使得steve清醒了过来，bucky紧紧的搂着他，在后背留下一道道的抓痕。他听着bucky的哭声，抚摸着身下人的脸颊，他的眼神慢慢暗淡，嘴唇禁闭，看着爱了百年的人在身下痛苦着。  
他想慢慢退出xue口，还没退出几厘米，这剧烈的动作就已经让bucky更加的痛苦了。苦声让steve动都不敢动，就这样一直插在里面，单手撑在bucky的身上，生怕自己一个动作让眼前的人更加痛苦。  
哭声渐渐平息，steve闭上眼睛，缓缓低头，轻吻和bucky的额头。  
身下的人不出声了，眼角还残留着泪痕，陷入了沉睡，他用手把bucky脸上的发丝撩开，白皙的脸颊上映着泪痕。  
要不是steve现在不能动，他早就把自己打死了。  
直到了早晨，bucky睁开了双眼，蓝色的瞳孔在阳光下闪耀，steve还在自己的身上，身下的物体也还在那里，昨天的他仿佛掉进了地狱，痛苦折磨着自己。两双湛蓝的眼睛对上了眼，steve轻声说到“对不起，昨天.我”bucky扶着steve的肩，把勾着steve腰的双腿慢慢放下“steve，你..你先出去在说”bucky继续说道“能不能帮忙去买避孕药，我真的起不来了”

小蜘蛛搬来的第一个晚上

“steve rogers”  
“谁”  
“另一个你”  
“....”  
“吸收了四倍血清的你还是和以前一样懦弱啊”  
“....”  
“观察了你这么久”  
“还是不敢对那些人下手”  
“他们只是...”  
“他们只是什么?只是仗着自己人高马大就欺负弱小?仗着自以为经验丰富就，看不起矮小?....还是因为你现在是美国队长，就不能对那些贫民下手了吗?”  
“那你想我怎么样...杀了他们吗?，这都是70多年前的事了”  
“在这个世界上还有多少像之前的你一样的人，他们可没有你这么幸运。”  
“.....”  
“呵...那就让我帮你好了”  
声音消失，心灵宝石的光芒也暗淡了下去。

steve慢慢从中清醒，从房间走出，就遇到了bucky


End file.
